


Roblox Adventures!!!

by gwennyz



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwennyz/pseuds/gwennyz
Summary: im sorrynoob goes into trade hangout and finds a veteran and they fucknoob looks like the yellow noob and the veteran has a dominus, a black tux and white skinwe stan kings





	Roblox Adventures!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt have anyone proof read so theres bound to have typos
> 
> kudos appreciated!!

Noob logged onto Trade Hangout, he was curious to see what it was about! He really only played Survive the Natural Disasters and Work at a Pizza Place, but this game seemed intriguing. Being able to trade hats seemed amazing, seeing that he did not have any. He joined the game and waited in the queue to join. He was just thinking of all the hats he could trade people, maybe he could get the Beautiful Hair for Beautiful People, or a Green Banded Top Hat, he was so excited! As he joined the game, he was memorized by the huge golden fountain. Looking around he saw an elevator, apartments, even a swimming pool! One thing he didn't see was people, usually, the games were packed with people, but there was no one around.

"Hello?!" He yelled, hoping to get an answer. 

There was nothing, not even an echo. He thought maybe they were on the different floors on the elevator. He went in and pressed the 1 button. As the elevator took him down, he started to get second thoughts on getting any hats. Maybe his character will be bland forever, maybe trading hats wasn't cool anymore. The door opened and he looked around, it was a circular room made out of glass. It was weird, it seemed like you were walking on nothing. He looked around the area and saw no one, so he proceeded to the second floor. As the elevator opened again, he looked around again. He was starting to get frustrated when he didn't see anyone, at this point he just wanted to talk to someone! He had a lot of friends on his friends' list, but he never talked to anyone. The only people who did try to talk to him were these weird green people say there was a website to get free robux, but he knew that's fake. He went to the third floor, which was the last one, and as the door opened he found someone! They had a golden dominus, a very tight tuxedo, and pale white skin. He ran over to the robloxian and waved at him.

"Hello!! How is your day!"

The veteran looked at the wall with a blank stare, not noticing the noob.

"Hmm, he might be afk.." He thought as he sat down next to him

He gazed out the glass with him, looking at the skybox with all the clouds and sky. He wondered why this game didn't have a cool skybox like the other games he played had. Seeing that this game was the most popular game for LMAD people, which he didn't know what meant. He thought it was a different version of LMAO, but maybe with the word dick? As he wondered his eyes off the skybox and towards the robloxian, he noticed a huge print on the veterans pants, he gasped and suddenly looked away. He knew people had weird clothing choices in Robloxia, but a tux as tight that you could see a dick print was something completely new to him. Especially someone with as much money as to a afford a dominus, one of the most expensive items on Roblox! Usually, people with rich characters were very respectable, like the admins! He couldn't help himself to peak again at it, it was good looking anyways. It looked very firm, it was at least 7 inches, maybe you get a bigger dick when you buy builders club? He inspected the rest of his body, he was fairly slim, his color bones were very defined. The noob stood up and looked at his dominus, he suddenly remembered that this was a trading game! Maybe he could trade something to get his dominus, or something even better, like hair! As he was thinking about if he could trade clothing, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Do you have a tix in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"

Noob jumped, he turned around and saw the veteran with a snarky smile, he bent his back towards him, almost face to face. He had realized that he had a boner from looking at the guys print.

"I.. Uh.."

"Aww don't worry I'm just teasin' you, what do ya want to trade?"

The noob's eyes brightened with glee, he was excited to get something new for his character!

"I really want a Beautiful Hair for Beautiful People"

"What do you have to offer?"

The noob quickly looked at his money, only to frown when he saw he only had 17 tix. He went back into the game and tried to convince the veteran.

"I have some tix, but I promise you I'll get some more for you in a few days!"

The veteran frowned, he was hoping the player was just dressing like a noob, not an actual noob. He put his hands to his chin and thought, he was feeling horny at the moment, and there is a noob in front of him, why not give him another option.

"I'll tell ya what, how about I give you the hairpiece you want"

"Yeah!"

"For exchange for your virginity!"

The Noob froze, he didn't know how to respond to that, he never had sex or any sexual interaction since he made his account, but he really wanted the hairpiece!

"I never, done anything-"

"No worries! Just take your clothes off and I'll take it from there"

The veteran stared at the noob as he started taking off his clothes, he started at his erected cock, he was a mere four inches. Poor thing, hopefully, he would get builders club and maybe he could top someone! The noob finished taking off his clothing, he felt a slight chill as the veteran stared at his body.

"Turn around," He said with a grin.

The noob turned around and was soon pushed against the glass wall, his ass naturally perked out. He could feel the rock hard cock the veteran had, he whimpered as he unzipped his pants. He dropped his dick onto the noobs ass, it couldn't wait to shove it in.

"Are you ready?"

The noob looked at him, and smiled, signaling a go. He slowly put his cock into the noobs ass, the noob moaned as it entered and hit his prostate. He slowly pulled it out, and shoved it back in, preparing the noob for what he got himself into. They exchanged soft and loud moans, as he started ramming his dick inside of him. The veterans cock hit the noobs sweet spot repeatedly, the noob was drooling with a heavy smile as his partner was constructed with not cumming too early. The noobs ass was so tight, it was heaven. He was going faster and faster and couldn't control it. His balls slapped against repeatedly, moans getting louder from both ends. They're breathing was heavy and they both knew the climax was coming. with one more push the veteran let out his cum all inside of the noob, he pulled out his dick and watched as the cum leaked out of his ass. He put his dick back into his pants and walked over to the noob.

"I sent you a trade, as well as a friend request."

He went to the elevator and went to the top, the noob was left there, still panting from the event that took place.

Later~ :0)

The noob customized his character with his new haircut, it was bright neon green and matched his pants perfectly! He also decided to clean up his friends' list so there were only people he talked too on there, which was one, the veteran. He also customized his profile to make it look really nice, adding an FAQ as well as bio! He sat down and let out a soft ouch, he was still sore from what happened a couple of hours ago, but it was all worth it. He made a new friend, and had a nice looking character! He had a wonderful adventure today.


End file.
